Kira is Alive
by Mizuki Yagami
Summary: Kira did not die, he is alive. He is living with a girl named Mizuki Subuki, who is showing him the ropes. I do not own the Anime or the Manga. Death Note DISCONTINUED! Up for Adoption. Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

"Well..." said Mizuki, "Time to get to work". Mizuki Picked up her pen and began to write

* * *

"This is it" thought Light Yagami or Kira, "I am going to die... I always thought it would be a heroic death, not like this. Not a heart attack."

* * *

Ryuk sighed, "The time has come to write your name in my Death Note. I thought you would give me more entertainment before **THIS** happened." and he began to write "Light Yagami..."

* * *

"I wish I could have seen L one last time" thought Light

* * *

"...will not..." wrote Ryuk

* * *

Light began to feel extreme pain... "Shit, I am going to die" he said. At that moment he saw him. At first he thought he was hallucinating, but he was really there. "L?" Light managed to say through the immense pain. The figure nodded and disappeared as Light drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"... Die..." Ryuk wrote, closing his book and flying off to the shimigami realm.

* * *

Mizuki got up... "That should do it for now" she said heading to the warehouse across town. "He will be mine" she said and giggled a giggle that would put the kira laugh to shame.

* * *

Light later woke up in bed... the alarm had gone off. Still sleepy he did something which he has almost never done in his life... he pressed snooze. He rolled back over, and suddenly sat straight up. "What.. Where... How? He said.

"All good questions, but I suggest you pull yourself together. You are a mess. There is a bathroom across the hall and a change of clothes on the dresser, and breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs once you are done... Please hurry. We have a lot to do today." Said a woman sitting on a chair watching him. She was about his age, he realized. She was a tall, skinny girl with a commanding presence around her. She was well built he noted, she probably played a lot of school sports. She had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes and big beautiful br...

Shocked he thought "I think I read to many of **THOSE** magazines when I was under surveillance". She got up and left the room heading down a flight of stairs.

* * *

Later on he went downstairs, after having a shower, getting dressed and combing his hair. He was surprised by how much blood was on him. He sits down at the table in the neat little kitchen.

"Now for your questions, and one at a time please." She said.

" Okay," replied Light. "Who are you?"

"Good the easy ones first. I am Mizuki Subuki. Next..."

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Another easy one, Down town Kanto. In my house about 2 blocks from our school."

He nodded, "How am I Alive, wait OUR SCHOOL??"

Mizuki sighed. "Yes, I am a transfer, and I saved you, I'll go into the details later, and I said one question at a time."

He looks at her and asks "Do I know you?"

She shakes her head. "No, but I know you. I know all about you, Light Yagami" she walks him and whispers in his ear " or should I call you Kira?"

She does her kira giggle and sits down. Light falls off his chair. Shell shocked he thinks for a minute and asks.

"Does the whole world know now?"

"No, I sent a tape basically saying that you were not Kira, and how Kira fooled the police force into killing there only hope of catching him. Also saying the reason you were acting that way was because they drove you mad. With all the pressure of L thinking you were Kira you began believing you were. That the Note Book was a fake, all it did was allow you to see shimigami, and Kira placed one in your room and that was only the thing it took to drive you mad. So they think you are dead, and feel guilty for killing you. Smart huh?" She sat back and smiled.

He stood there in awe. She must have had lots of time to do this... then it hit him, all his wounds had healed.

"How long have I been out?"he asked

"About an hour..." she said looking at the clock

"Impossible" he laughed.

"Look at your arm," she commanded, he did then she said "Now think of ryuk..."

As he thought of the shimigami, a strange symbol appeared on his arm. "What is this?" he said slightly dazed.

"It is not a tattoo if that is what you are thinking" she said " It is a summoning seal" She lifted up her shirt showing off her belly button, and another symbol appeared. It was like his but not exactly. "Here," she said "I'll show you how it works." then she bit her thumb and rubbed some of the blood on the symbol.

Immediatly a Shimigami appeared in front of her and asked, "Is there anything you need Mistress?"

"No, you can go, but first," she said, walked over to the counter. "Here is a present," she passed the Shimigami a bowl of popcorn, who promptly began eating it.

"Look" she said "I have not slept in 2 days, I am really tired. I am going to get some sleep. I'll leave Ryuk to explain the rest. I know you are just itching to get back to your kira duties, but you will have to wait till I wake up again to get your books out of the safe."

"Book**S**? but I only had one Death Note." he said hoping to catch her attention as she walked up the stairs. She either did not hear him or ignored him, because she kept walking up the stairs without even hesitating. She is an odd one. She can summon a shimigami, and she isnt afraid of me even though she know i am kira.


	2. Chapter 2

Upstairs in her room Mizuki climbed into bed, "I wonder how much longer till he tries to summon Ryuk . . . " she thought. Then she falls asleep. Three minutes later she is woken by a loud noise coming from her kitchen.

CRASH!

"Light, do you have any apples"

She looked at her clock. Seven minutes, he could not have given her just a little longer to sleep. Well at least she had lots of apples handy. That would help calm things down. She walked down the stairs, and Ryuk gaped.

"Mizuki what are you doing here?" Ryuk said.

Mizuki smiled "Hello, nice to see you again Ryuk"

Ryuk shivered.

"You know her?" asked Light.

"I'll tell you later," said Ryuk "it is a story for another time"

She looked around, and asked "Where is Kaya?"

"Who? Oh the Shimigami from earlier. She disappeared in a puff of smoke a little while ago."

Said Light. "So you said you would leave Ryuk to explain the rest. I think you should stay here too, something tells me you know more about what happened than he does. How did I survive?"

Ryuk looked at Mizuki, who sighed and said "You know Ryuk had two Death Notes, right? Did he ever explain that to you?" Light shook his head.

"Okay" she said "In a nut shell, Ryuk tricked the Shimigami King into giving him another Death Note. The King found out about this, and decided to punish him. He was sentenced to leave one of his Death Notes in the Human world. He would have to do it within the next 100 years, He also made it so that he would make the person who finds the Death Note immortal. Meaning he had to chase you around for eternity, but that is not all, he would have to serve this human, meaning until you choose to die or chooses to release him, he must do what you say. The same sort of thing happened between me and Kaya, which reminds me," she goes into the fridge. "Here Ryuk" she says as she hands him a big red juicy apple. Who takes it and takes a bite, then swallows the apple whole.

"Help yourself, there is more in the fridge" she said smiling, as Ryuk dives for the fridge. "Also the eye deal for is does not cost ½ of you life anymore . . . but for you to get the eyes or wings"she looks meaningfully at Light "one of you other body parts may change colour, grow, shrink, shrivel up etc. and this is uncontrollable." She said then rolled up her left pant leg. He winced, all of her leg from just above her ankle was bright purple. "I was lucky" she said "I traded this for the eyes and wings"

"You don't look like you have wings," he said looking at her skin tight shirt.

She looked at him and mumbled "not very bright are you" and then in a louder voice she said "They are retractable. . . kinda like cats claws. Cool, Eh?"She smiled again.

"Anyway" she said "I'll go get your Note books from the safe. Ryuk explain about them please." She walked away into what Light assumed was the living room.

Light looked at Ryuk expectantly. After a while he sighed. "You aren't going to explain it are you?"

"Nope" Ryuk answered speaking through the apples he had in his mouth.

Light decided this was a good time to try to regain his composure. Now that he looked back, he had experienced a mental breakdown, and almost died. Needless to say he was still a little shaken up, and all this new information was not helping. By the time she came back into the kitchen, he has regained his composure.

"Did Ryuk explain the books to you?" Mizuki Light shook his head. "Thought as much" she said looking at Ryuk, who shrugged his shoulders and picked up another apple. Mizuki handed Light the Note books. He recognized the Death Note, but the other. . .? A Life Note?

He speculated "Based on the fact that the Death Note kills people, I am guessing the Life Note brings them back to life?"

"Correct. For the most part. It can actually only heal people or bring people back who have been killed by the Death Note, but if you are bringing people back. It has to be within the hour you killed them. Just write down the Name while thinking of the face. You cant choose how the come back. They will just wake up, completely healthy, where ever they were placed, but you can change their memories for up to a week before they died."

"This is perfect! I can not only can I punish those who do evil! But I can reward those who do good! I truly am the God of this world" Then Kira (Light) does his famous Kira Laugh.

At first Mizuki just stares at him, then joins in, with her Kira giggle. In the end it is Kira who is staring at Mizuki. Once she is done she looks at him, shrugs then smiles and walks away.

Again Light notes the odd behaviours of this Beautiful young woman. 'I could learn to like her' he thinks.

Mizuki pokes her head from around the corner, and says "Next time you want to talk to your self about me. Be a little quieter." She softly giggles, and heads back around the corner.

Light Blushes, Man I really am a mess, he thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Light heads back upstairs, into 'His' room. He takes a moment to look at the room. He has a TV, a Computer on a Desk with a chair, a bed, a window and a big fuzzy bear in one corner. 'What is with the bear' he thought. After taking a good look at his surroundings. He decided to analyse the situation he was in, 'I can never go home, or to school, im probably going to need a new name, and with a new name. New ID.'

As he was pondering how he was going to get fake ID, Mizuki walked back into the room.

"Hihi" she said, as she tossed him a wallet.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Fake ID"she said

'Wow' thought Light, 'It's like she had this all planned.'

"Anyway" she smiled "Any more questions"

"Ya. Why is there a Teddy Bear in the corner of the room?"

"It was my sister's." as she spoke her face crinkled in pain.

Light now curious as to what happened to her sister said "So tell me about your family"

"You killed them." She said with a mix of pain and joy in her voice. Light looked at her puzzled.

"My parents where thieves, they were evil. They even insisted on taking us along with them when the decided to rob a bank. My father's real name was Otoharada Kurou." The shock on Lights face what almost enough to make her laugh. "My mother was helping him when you made your first kill. When my dad died, he shot one bullet, and that bullet hit my mom, she died instantly. She was not broadcast on the news because she is an international secret. She was supposed to have been killed five years ago but she escaped 10 minutes before her execution. She was kept in the most secure building in the world. Do you know about area 51?"

Light nodded "Yes, I did a project on it. It's a military facility in the US. Other than that little is known about it. The legend of area 51 is surrounded by aliens and space craft." Light sighed "Old wives tales."

"Yes, you are right. It is actually a jail. That is where my mom was held. It is only for the most hardened criminals. Any criminal that gets in there, has all evidence of their existence removed. You probably would have been sent there to wait for your execution had they not 'killed' you before they could catch you." Said an amused Mizuki

"And you Sister?" prompted Light.

"I killed her." She said with much sadness.

"Why!?" said Light, even just thinking about killing his sister disgusted him.

"She found the notebook, and I told her what it did. She seemed ok with it at first, but I guess it ate her away inside. She attacked me a week later and took the notebook and wrote down my name. That is when Kaya saved me, or was forced to save me, and I could not let my little sister suffer through it, so I wrote her name down in the notebook."

A shocked Light sat in the chair at the desk, a little disturbed. She realized that he was in a state of shock and left. Soon after Light regained his composure, he realized night had fallen. It was a lot to take in, in a day. He decided he would try out his new Life book, so he flipped on the TV and flipped to the news. After about half an hour searching for someone to heal, he was just about to give up, when he flipped to one of those live Christian healing ceremonies, perfect he thought, and wrote down the name of a Girl named Sabrina MacDougle, who had Breast Cancer, and had a life expectance of two weeks. Immediately, it looked if she was having a heart attack. He checked to make sure it was the right note book.

'Yep' He thought 'It is the Life Note, so what is happening.'

She collapsed. About a minute later as they were loading her on the stretcher, she woke up. She sat up and looked at the camera and said "Thank You" while tears of joy flowed down her face.

'It works!'mussed Light as he looked down at what he wrote in the Life Note.

It said "Sabrina MacDougle, has vision of bright light and out of the light hears a voice saying 'This is Kira, Go to the ceremony at the church and you be healed. Once I have healed you, Go! Go and spread the word that Kira healed you.'

'Now' Light Chucked 'She will spread the news about Kira healing the Good and the Just, and killing the Evil and the Wicked.' And Light laughed the Kira laugh harder and louder than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4

After testing the Life Note a couple more times, Light decided to kill a couple criminals with the Death Note and leave an unexpected message for those idiots who killed him. He had no doubt that the case was now considered closed, but they would soon learn that that was not the case. Kira was Back.

* * *

Near was sitting on a chair putting the last piece of his 100,000 piece tiger puzzle in, when a security guard came running through the doors. This clumsy guard succeeded in not only scattering the puzzle pieces all over the floor, but knocked down his tower of Lego in his haste to reach Near.

"He is back!" said the guard.

"The mail man? Did he bring my new Zabuza and Haku action figures?" said Near in a monotone voice, though he was obviously exited about getting his new toys.

Puzzled the anxiously guard replied "No, It is Kira!"

Near dropped the last piece of the puzzle with the rest on the floor. Shocked he asked "are you sure?"

"Positive" said the guard with complete certainty. "Take a look at these" and the guard handed over 7 pictures of different crime scenes over the world. One in every continents capital. The only similarities where that they were all criminals, died of heart attacks and wrote the same message in their own blood.

"Kira is Back"

Near shuddered at the thought. "Bring me that Kira tape we received just after Lights Death, and get the rest of the team that L gathered here, I am going to need all the help I can get. Also get a janitor to clean up this mess." He said pointing to the piles of Lego and the piles of puzzle pieces scattered all over the floor.

"Yes Sir!" replied the guard as he turned around and ran out of the room bumping the table again on his way out.

"Kira is back. This time it is just me. No Mello and no L. How am I ever going to catch Kira."thought Near, starting to fall into despair.

* * *

After killing those criminals, Light suddenly felt so much better, he decided to go to sleep. With all that had happened that day, his mind was still turning and he could not fall to sleep. After about an hour, his mind had finally settled. Now that Light was calm, he finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

It was dark, a nothingness surrounded him. The feeling of despair, rage, and love threatened to overwhelm him. It was like the nothingness was pushing into him, crushing him. Like someone had thrown him into the sea and the currents were crushing up against him. Through this darkness he heard a familiar voice.

"Save me Light," it said

* * *

Light woke up panting, and gasping for breath, as Mizuki ran into the room.

"Are you ok Light?" She asked, with a sympathetic tone in her voice.

"It was just a dream," Said Light.

Mizuki shook her head. "No it was very real." she said, the sympathy in her eyes made him feel a little more comfortable. "You were in the Nothingness that awaits all who have used the Death Note, but because you were spared, someone had to take your place. The person who replaces you is the one who loved you most during life, so much so that they felt that love even after moving on." she looked at him with a depressed look on her face.

"Who was it that was sent to the nothingness for me, my father?"

"I can't say, I would not be able to tell, It would be the person you say right before you fell into unconsciousness."

He suddenly knew why the voice sounded so familiar.

It was the voice of L.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry guys... I just had to hint at a LxLight pairing. THIS IS NOT A YAOI! I just added it on an impulse, just like the haku/zabuza thing. I am beginning to hate this story because Light is an emotional reck... so I am going to try to change it so that he is back to his calm, cool old Kira self... (except when Mizuki decides to give him a hard time ;P) sighs this is going to take a while. If you read this please review, tell me what you liked about the plot/storyline and point out errors!

* * *

L LOVED HIM?? Light shuddered at the thought, but yet he knew that deep down, he loved L too. Not to the same extent, of course he would never do anything as stupid as give up his soul to save his rival, but he loved L... like a brother. As crazy as it seems, but somehow through all the mind games and sparing matches, somehow they were able to make a bond. Which he only now began to realise. He felt sick, he wanted to cry, and for the first time since getting the Death Note, Light looked back at what he had done with regret.

Not for killing the criminals, but for killing innocent people, like L, Ray Penbar and the rest of the FBI agents. Yes they were in his way, but did he really have to kill them? Surely a genius like him could have found a way around killing them. Suddenly realized he did not feel so sick anymore, he felt... good. He slowly became conscious of a body pressing close to his, tenderly encircling him with a warm, loving hug.

* * *

Mizuki carefully let go of Light and let him have the rest of his sentimental moment alone and give him time to think. She the room being very careful not to make a sound that would wake him from his daydream like state. 'Well, what do you know,' she mumbled to herself, ' he actually has a soft side' blushing and thinking about the hug she had given him, and how she had wished it would last forever. Once she was down stairs in the living room again., 'I hope he is ok' she thought looking up sadly at the ceiling, which was right below Lights room.

* * *

Sayu Yagami refused to believe her brother was dead. After all they never even found a body! The police say that he probably jumped or fell into the river, but she knew that was not true. They would have found the body, and that was just not Lights style. He would have wanted a traditional burial, a neat ending. Not for his body to be missing, leaving questions of doubt and an unfinished feel, if he knew he was going to dye he would ly down and dye somewhere where people could find him. That was just how Light was, neat and tidy, never leaving a job half done. She could never believe her brother was dead, she knew he was alive and she was going to find him. She also knew this whole plan was a delusion of her grief, her mind trying to find any excuse to believe that her brother was alive to avoid the pain of his loss.

She could never say that she was really close to her brother, but she did notice some things like sometime during highschool -close to graduation- he started locking himself into his room more and more. He became more distant from the family, accept with their father. Which was weird, it wasn't like they fought a lot. It was just that they had never really connected, there was no real father son relationship. Also sometimes she would go up to the door to ask for help with her homework, and she would hear Light talking to himself, or panting like he had just run a marination, -which would make her flush with embarrassment, she could only imagine what he was doing in there- but the worst thing was when she would walk up to his door and hear crazy laughter... almost like there was an evil manioc in his room.

She knew something was up... and she was going to find out what it was. She had to find Light.

* * *

Light felt better after a while and decided to go downstairs and get some breakfast. He immediately felt guilty, he was going to have to find a way to pay Mizuki back for her kindness. Maybe he should get a job and use the money to pay for food and rent, he quickly decided it was too soon to get a job. He would have to make sure that nobody was searching for him, and he would also have to find a job working somewhere where nobody would recognized him, this was one time when he wished he did not join so many extracurricular activities, clubs and meet so many people. He was just pondering moving out of the country so he could get a job and start a new life, when Mizuki walked in.

"Hey"she called. He looked up at her.

"Hello" he replied.

"Here" she said tossing him a box about the size of a shoe box. He opened it and looked at her puzzled. "It is a sewing kit. You know how to sow, right?" he nodded. When he was still in elementary school his mother decided to start taking home maker classes. Sayu was still young enough to go to daycare, but he was too old. So instead of hiring a babysitter, she decided to take him with her and let him learn too. At first he hated her for it, all the guys at school started picking on him, till all the girls started asking him for help with making quilts or to teach them how to sow. Then the guys saw that this was making him way more popular with the girls, They stopped picking on him. "Well" she said, interrupting his flashback. "It is the perfect job for us, all that writing in the Death Notes makes your hand stronger, faster and more agile. Making sowing a lot easier, and we can sell them in the stalls downtown. That is how I make all my money and now we can make twice as much quilts as before, and I can finally repaint the walls" she said obviously exited about the idea of... repainting the walls? This girl was weird.

* * *

Sayu was in her brothers room, searching for evidence of his disappearance. She doubted that she would find any, because shortly after he started working on the Kira case he stopped coming home... her mom said it was dedication, and that he was sleeping at headquarters, she said it was Misa and they were sleeping somewhere else... After a while she got tired and stopped. She decided to ly on his floor for a bit, because she was exhausted. She ly there thinking. Eventually held up her hand to stop the light that was coming from the ceiling that was blinding her. After a while her arm got sore so she shuffled down so her head was under the drawer part of his desk... obviously bored she started playing with the drawers.

Suddenly she stopped, this could be her first clue... there was a drilled hole on the bottom of the top drawer. The sides of the hole had ink on them. Quickly she sat up, bonking her head, she got up grabbed a pen and ly back down. She tried to stick the pen through the hole even though it was clear that the pen was to big to fit into it. She sat down fiddling with the pen trying to figure out how to get it though the small hole. While she was fiddling it came to her the cartridge would be just the right size, so she unscrewed the cap and put the pen in the hole, she heard a grating sound so she took the pen out of the hole and pulled out the drawer. She heard a sound, like air coming out of a compressed tank, like gas. She paused and it stoped so she thought nothing of it. Seeing nothing that had changed in the drawer she tried again, but this time looking in the drawer as she stuck the pen in. Up came the fake bottom, she gasped. There was nothing there, she noted puzzled she picked up the false bottom and placed it on the top of the desk, wait there was something... "it is a booby trap" she mumbled. Glad she did not set it off she let go of the pen. The pen slid out of the hole and the booby trap was set off. She stepped back with a yelp as a fire enveloped the drawer.

"Honey are you ok?" asked Sayu and Lights mom from downstairs.

"Im fine" she said "I just stubbed my toe" she yelled tow to her mother.

"Something important was in there, and Light must have taken it with him!" she said to an empty room. Now more determined that ever to find Light.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yes Light sows... I like the idea but I also want to get him a more professional job -ill try to put a poll up later- and so now it seems that Sayu will also be a main character. This was not planned, it just happened. So now I will be trying to give body to a skeleton character, we know hardly anything about her... im going to try to make her "real". I am also trying to make my chapters longer, so you may have to wait longer in between chapters. That and im just lazy... (By the way I don't own Death Note or Naruto, If I did, I would be a main character... **:)**)

Mizuki was wrong. Instead of making twice as much quilts they made at least three times as many quilts. This was partly because she did not take into account that it would take less time to do the chores because Light was an extremely clean person, and Light was also a lot better at sowing than she was... which made her quiet envious.

Mizuki decided that it was time to get Light out of the house. He had been couped up inside the house for long enough. He needed to get out, and participate in something social. It wasn't that he needed fresh air or anything. After all he went jogging for an hour every morning, as well as the sowing. Which for some reason he insisted on doing outside... but she did not press after all "everyone to their own way". So to get Light outside she decided that they were going to go downtown to sell their collection of quilts. 'It is perfect' she thought 'Fresh air, a semi-social surrounding, cash and the best part is, after they sell the quilts they could go shopping.' After that she went to find Light, still wondering what she should by downtown. She really wanted to get that paint, especially for the kitchen, but she also needed a new pair of jeans. Oh and her favourite author just released a new book... she had been waiting for it for months!

"Something just occurred to me" Light said interrupting her thoughts, "when you summoned your Shimigami, how come I could see her."

"I was wondering when you would ask that," she said. "The reason you could see her is because you are a half demon or a Hanyou. You see when you were given immortality and the Life Note, it also made you half demon, allowing you to see **any** Shimigami, even if you don't touch their Death note. You would be surprised to see just how many of them are just flying around above us. Anyway, do you Understand?" Light nodded "Which reminds me" she continued "You are coming downtown with me to go to the market place to sell our quilts. I already have a payed stall so all we have to do is bring the quilts."

So they headed off with their boxes of quilts, to the stall Mizuki had setup in the market place. While on their way, Light noticed both his sight and smell had been heightened. He wondered why he hadn't noticed earlier. Then decided it was probably because he hadn't fully recovered from the trauma and stress he had gone through during this past week. One of the things that bothered him the most was how much he missed his little sister. After all he had hardly spent any time with her, especially the couple months before his 'Death'. He wondered how she was taking it.

* * *

What was she going to do? Sayu had no leads, no clues, absolutely nothing but a gut instinct telling her that her brother was still alive. She was fairly sure he was still alive, but being fairly sure without any evidence or proof didn't get her anywhere.

She was also starting to worry, for two reasons. One, If she did not find a lead soon, her brothers trail would be covered up, not to mention that if her brother did not want to be found he would have done a very good job covering his trail. Reason two had to do with the fact that Kira had reappeared. She did not know what to do, Damn it!

One thing she realized after being kidnapped, Kira was not evil, but he was good. He had spared her life. Despite some peoples opinions she was not entirely stupid. Just lazy, she hated doing homework. So she made her brother do it, just like she made him go all of her chores, and she loved him for it. She had reasoned out the fact that Kira knew all about the task force. Therefore he would have also know she was being traded for the note book. She also knew that Kira's justice would forbid giving a Note book to anyone who was willing to kidnap an innocent girl for it. It would also be incredibly easy to figure out who she was and kill her, but he didn't. He let the Death Note fall into the hands of evil, because he was to kind hearted to kill her.

She hated the Police force, especially those members of the Kira case task force! The let her father sacrifice his life, and for what nothing! Then the go and try to kill her brother claiming he is KIRA, of all things!

'I mean what is so wrong with killing criminals, those who deserve to die?' she wondered 'Then the hypocrites go out to kill him claiming he is a criminal. How messed up can you be? They were killing Kira because kira killed killers...' (AN: Try saying that ten times fast. Buy seriously that makes no sense!)

'I know kira was making sure that those evil people did not commit their crimes again, but what was the kira task force doing? The hypocrites.' she thought for the seemingly hundredth time that morning. "KIRA WAS NOT EVIL, DAMN IT!" She Screamed to the sky.

"What was that?" Yelled her mom from down stairs "What are you yelling about"

Sticking her head out of her room she yelled "Nothing mom! I just stepped on something!" then mumbled "I need to quiet down or my mom will realise what I am doing, and I can't let her figure it out or she will try to stop me. Sheesh! She was never so overprotective with Light..."

'But then again,' she thought 'she just lost her husband and her son to one case, that has got to be hard...'

* * *

After Light had finished his sneezing, which to Mizuki's dismay had scared a customer off. She asked "Light are you ok?"

Light smiled jokingly "No, I am sure someone is just talking about me." They both chuckled because nobody actually believed that worked.

* * *

Later at the house, after they had sold all the quilts. Mizuki was still sulking because Lights quilts had sold faster than hers. Light decided it was time. He had gotten bored with sending Near cryptic messages. Today was the day. The only thing in his way, the only thing between him and victory, not that he was much of a challenge. Alone he could not even hope to take him down, and this time Mello will not be their to help and Mikami would not be their to screw up again. Near, or Nate River would die today. There was no escaping it, today N would fall and Kira would finally win!

* * *

The Doorbell rings. "Go, and get that, it might be the mailman with my Haku and Zabuza figures!" said Near.

"Or someone with information about the Kira case?" Said Generic Henchman #1

"Ya... or what he said" Mumbled Near while playing with his incomplete Naruto collection.

Generic henchman #2 walks in with some papers. On the top is a paper from the Post office reading...

Dear Costumer:

We regret to inform you that the package you have ordered is on Backorder, and will not be arriving for another 2-3 weeks. We are sorry for any inconvenience.

Thank you for using Our Post Office, ©

Have a Nice Day.

"Nooooooo!!" shouted Near in disappointment, as he is struck by grief... he grabs his chest in over dramatic sadness... Oh, wait he's just having a Heart Attack. The generic henchmen surrounding him rush forward to help, but it is to late. Near is Dead. Lying on the ground, still holding his Action figure.

* * *

Light Chuckles, a Kira chuckle of course, such is a fitting end for Near. "Light dinners ready!" shouted Mizuki, bringing Light back down to earth. Now that Near was dead he was free to do what ever he pleased. He was on cloud 9, and he got to eat some of Mizuki's Delicious home cooking. Half the time he did not know what he was eating, but that did not stop it from tasting amazing. He carefully paced his step, so as to not seem in a hurry, and walked downstairs to another exotic aroma. He sat down and began to eat. Thinking about how much easier his life would be now that nobody stood in his way. What would he do now?


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am Stuck on what to do next. So i made a Poll! Now **YOU** get to chose what happens in the plot! (By the way... voting for choice #3 is pointless... I'm not going to end the story so soon...) This way I am making more people happy... The Poll will be finished on Sat. August 20th or once i have 100 votes. Mean while... Ill be writing making some more fanficts to entertain you during the wait!


End file.
